Doors and Furniture
Opening Doors (page 28 AC) Opening a door (by breaking, picking or removing a ward) has the following steps # Remove the door from play # If the door reveals an area of the Dungeon which has not been laid out either at the beginning of the game, or from opening a previous door interrupt the players turn and. #*When the door is opened, the players turn is interrupted while the overlord sets up the revealed area, as far as the next locked door(s), including furniture, counters, minions and bosses. #* The overlord may also need to inform the players of additional effects that the revealed zone may have on game play. #*The player resumes play from the point at which their turn was interrupted. Opening Chests and Hidden Compartments (pages 28, 29 AC) A chest or item of furniture with a hidden compartment is opened in the same way as a door but instead of removing a door the following occurs. #In the case of a chest the lid is removed, but the chest itself is still an item of furniture and remains on the board, in the case of furniture the item remains. # the item(s) listed in the adventure are given to the player who opened the item. FAQ Q: Can I smash a chest that has been opened? A: Yes it is still a piece of furniture (specifically mentioned in the table of single square furniture die/armour values) Q: Can I smash a piece of furniture with hidden compartments A: Yes if you choose to smash the item before the compartment is opened the item(s) is/are destroyed in the process, if you choose to smash the item after the compartment has been emptied, it is treated as a normal piece of furniture. (Answer by Bookkeeper based on interpretation of hidden compartments page 29) Q: Can I leave items in the chest or furniture for someone else to collect A: No Page 28 States “”When a treasure chest is unlocked the Hero that unlocked it immediately takes any item(s) that were inside, as detailed in the Quest Book. Place the appropriate item card(s) next to his Hero card as a reminder.”” And Page 27 States “”During a game, Paraphernalia can be traded between Heroes. Other types of magical item must remain on the Hero they began that adventure with.”” Eriochromes comments: So whoever opens the chest automatically gets all the items. It does not say they are free to trade them so in a RAW, they have to stay with the character until the end of the mission and can be traded in the downtime. This might seem unsatisifactory to some people and I would not be surprised if the RAI was the heroes could trade any items found during the mission but as it is not game breaking I am going to stick to the RAW and say that they cannot trade found items. They are to busy to figure out what to do with the items and they might just want to save them for themselves for sale in the market place later. Q: Can I use/equip items found in a piece of furniture or chest immediately A: Only tradable items (Paraphernalia) other items need to wait till end of the current scenario. (Answer by Bookkeeper based on consistency of inability to trade other items, and the person opening the chest or furniture having to take the item.) Wards (page 28 AC) Wards can only be removed through the use of spells. Certain spells will reduce the power of a ward and this will be noted on the Spell card. When a ward is reduced to zero, the door or chest, or hidden compartment is opened. Breaking Locks, Destroying Furniture (pages 28, 29 AC) Doors, and Chests will have either a Ward value or a Armour and Strength Value, in the case of Armour and strength the player may take a Fight action to attempt to break the lock (open the item) or destroy an item of furniture. * Only Fight actions may be used, Magic and Shoot actions may not break a lock or item of furniture. * A single successful hit will break the lock or destroy the item of furniture * Doors and furniture have no arcs and cannot generate or receive penalties for the Fight action: ** Doors and furniture cannot outnumber or be outnumbered ** Doors and furniture cannot be attacked from behind ** Penalties for being injured still apply to the player. In the case of furniture without hidden compartments or scenario specific values: * Single square furniture has a die/armour value of 3/3 * Multi square furniture has a die/armour value of 4/4 Picking Locks (Page 29 AC) (Advanced rules) See Non-Core Rules : Locks Magical Furniture (page 29 AC) Some furniture is identified in campaign as magical, and will have a card to describe the effects. In addition the following rules always apply. * In order to use a piece of magical furniture a Hero must be adjacent to it and not in the front arc of any enemy model. * Using magical furniture costs a Hero’s Action for that Turn. * A Hero may only gain the effects of each piece of magical furniture once per adventure. * Magic furniture cannot be moved or carried by an individual Hero and so does not count towards their normal limit. FAQ: Q: Can I destroy a piece of magical furniture? A: No based on the last rule Magic furniture cannot be moved. (Bookkeeper) Q: Can multiple heroes use the same item of furniture? A: Yes the limitation states A Hero may only gain the effects of each piece of magical furniture once per adventure implying that multiple heroes may gain the benefit. (Bookkeeper) Line of Sight (See also Shooting) Book cases fully block line of sight across any square that the bookcase occupies, All other items of furniture do not block line of sight but instead impose a -1 penalty if the line of sight is drawn over the furniture. FAQ: Q: Is the -1 penalty for drawing line of sight per item of furniture? A: Total not per item of furniture Eriochrome: page 23 ''-1 for the shooter if the line of sight crosses a piece of furniture that is not adjacent to the shooter.'' So the line does cross a piece of furniture but the rule does not say each so the it is a single modifier of -1. This is similar to the outnumbering modifier which is a flat -1 regardless of how outnumbered Q: Who determines if the line of sight is drawn over furniture? A: The shooter does, so if they can draw a line of sight which doesn’t cross the furniture the penalty will not apply, (Bookkeeper based on page 22 AC) Category:Rules